Ancient Foes
The Ancient Foes, otherwise known as the Ancient Ones, were a group of four powerful individuals who united in an alliance to stop the everlasting threat of the Immortal Emperor of Zakuul, Sycthian, in order to finally end his oppression across the galaxy. Organized from four members, the founder and leader of the Ancient Foes was Hermaeus, a powerful force-wielder unaffiliated with the Jedi nor the Sith. He would later recruit three other formidable individuals to join his alliance to end Sycthian's reign on the galaxy. He began with Darth Minh, a mighty and strategic Sith Lord who survived the fall of the ancient Sith Empire. He then recruited another Sith Lord, from the Old Republic, who was known as Darth Kron, a powerful warrior, and later the Celestial Neal Akem. Battle ready, Hermaeus, Minh, Kron and Neal traveled to the remote Sith world Korriban to confront Sycthian, who continues to imbue himself with the holocron that gave him his immortality. After a long fierce duel, the Ancient Foes, in a desperate attempt, would use their combined powers to destroy Sycthian's physical body and trapped his spirit inside the holocron that gave him his powers, imprisoning him for centuries to come, and thus ending the Eternal Empire and the threat of the Immortal Emperor once and for all. However, at some point before 4 ABY, Sycthian would be released by Darth Nullhiles, whom ventured to Korriban to finish him off, but accidentally released him instead, indirectly causing Sycthian's charade as Darth Nox, and later his transformation into the extremely powerful Fallen Emperor. __TOC__ History Prior to the year 674 BBY, the powerful force-sensitive warrior called Hermaeus would begin to rebel against the reign of the Immortal Emperor of Zakuul, Sycthian, and would be exiled from his occupied homeworld of Ord Mantell. Desperate to free his people from the Eternal Empire's grasp, and end Sycthian's oppression, he would begin to venture to several different planets in order to recruit formidable individuals to assist his cause. Eventually, he would encounter Darth Minh, a powerful Sith Lord from the planet Alec V, who survived the fall of the Sith Empire, and would offer him a position in his alliance to bring an end to Sycthian's rule on the galaxy once and for all. Minh accepted, and they would continue to find other members who would help them defeat Sycthian. Moments after Minh joined the Ancient Foes, a Celestial known as Neal Akem confronted the two, and purposed that he should join their crusade, wanting to help in this dire situation. The two accepted, and Neal joined the Ancient Foes as a new member. Overtime, they would encounter an ancient Sith Lord from the Old Republic, Darth Kron, who observed Sycthian's rise to power as the Immortal Emperor. Hermaeus, Minh and Neal offered Kron a role inside their alliance, which he accepted, joining the Ancient Foes to help them stop Sycthian's rule. Eventually, they would finally encounter the Immortal Emperor Sycthian in 674 BBY, on the distant Sith planet Korriban, and would challenge his oppression. Being confident in his ability to defeat the Ancient Foes, Sycthian would commence a fierce battle between him and his four adversaries, leading him to besting most of them. However, he was eventually destroyed by their combined efforts, and they would trap Sycthian's spirit inside the very holocron that would grant him his immorality, imprisoning him inside of it for many centuries to arrive. However, he would later return many years later, abandoning the Sith after his defeat, striving to continue ruling the Eternal Empire. Members To be added. Category:Factions